Episode 1: What da Flower is Goin' On?!
NOTE: THIS EPISODE IS NOT FINISHED. Alarm Clock: BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Lulu: OH FLOWER, I'M LATE!!! Lulu runs to the bathroom to get ready. The brushes her teeth while she is brushing her hair because she is late. After she is done, she runs to her room to get changed and runs down stairs to grab a piece of toast and grabs her backpack. Lulu: BYE MOM! BYE DAD! I'M LEAVING! *runs outside and slams the door.* Mrs. Kim and Mr. Kim: Um... bye? Hello, I'm Lulu Kim, a 10th grader in the Bloom Academy. I am an only child, and most of my days are like this. Being late to school. '' A girl riding her bicycle goes past Lulu. ''That's Marybell, one of the BIGGEST nerds at school. Although she's only in 9th grade, she takes 10th/11th grade everything. Math. science, reading, you name it. It's a little strange for her to be late. Usually she's REALLY early. '' Lulu reaches the Bloom Academy just as the tarty bell rings. Lulu: OH POO! She run to her locker, stuffing her backpack inside and was about to go to class, but remembers to check her reflection first. Lulu: Ugh. My makeup is ruined. I gotta go to the restroom first. Lulu goes in the restroom, and stays there for 15 minutes fixing her make up. Lulu: BETTER! *Checks the time on her phone.* Oh flower. Now I'm really late. She runs to her classroom, just to find out that the whole class was waiting for her. Lulu: I'M HE- Oh... um... Mr. Lee: Ms. Kim, YOU ARE LATE. ''That's Mr. Lee... he's Marybell's father. Lulu: Sorry... Mr: Lee: Do you have a pass? Hm? Guess not. This is the 20th time you have been late to class. STAND UP! Yes. I will call your parents. LULU KIM STAND UP IN FRONT OF CLASS RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE LATE. Lulu: Um... Ok, so I was like sleeping late and like I didn't hear the alarm clock, so like, I had to rush to get to like school so like I was about to go to class earlier but I had to fix like my make up so... yeah. Mr: Lee: AND HOW LONG DID YOU SPEND IN THE BATHROOM??? Lulu: Um... 15 minutes... Mr: Lee: *sigh* As expected. Go to your seat. You have a detention. Lulu: *Whispers* Flower. Lulu was laying her head down at her desk when she just realized something. Lulu: *Raises her hand* Mr. Lee? Marybell was late to class too and she didn't get a detention. Now why is that? Me: Lee: Well... it's because... Lulu: See? Just because she's your daughter, she doesn't get a detention. I see favoritism going on here... Everybody nods their heads except for Marybell. Her face is bright red. Mr. Lee: Well, uh, you see... Lulu: Marybell Lee, Get up here! Lulu sees Marybell hesitating. Lulu: NOW! Marybell quietly walks up to the front of class, bright red. Category:Episodes Category:Not Finished